


Why are we still allowed here?

by SkyTheAlmighty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Group Chat Fic, High School AU, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheAlmighty/pseuds/SkyTheAlmighty
Summary: Group chat fic but its HermitcraftHighschool au so cussing
Comments: 93
Kudos: 177





	1. Grain: who tf changed my username

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green Bitch changed Unnamed Chat to Loser Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764543) by [Rats_As_Models](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models). 



**11:36 AM**  
**Pesky Bird added 18 people to the group chat**  
**Pesky Bird changed the chat name to "Hermit Challenges"**  
**Pesky Bird:** Hermit Challenges  
**Asymmetry:** not this again  
**Redstone:** Hermit Challenges  
**DioriteIsEvil:** Hermit Challenges  
**Pesky Bird:** meet me at lunch in the library  
**Redstone:** got it  
**Asymmetry:** do I have to come?  
**DioriteIsEvil:** yes  
**Asymmetry:** damnit  
**TNT Slab:** what?  
**Frankenstein:** don't bother trying to figure it out  
**Beex:** its grain let him be  
**Beex:** *grian  
**Undead:** no, no, you've got a point  
**Undead changed Pesky Bird's nickname to Grain**  
**Undead:** there  
**Vex #1:** you're aware he is going to kill you right  
**Undead:** cant kill me, i'm already dead  
**Vex #2:** he's going to bash your head in  
**Undead:** I'd like to see him try  
**The Hills Are Alive:** Cleo, I am so proud of you.  
**The Hills Are Alive:** However, do not come to me when he chases after you, please.  
**Undead:** noted  
**TNT Slab:** anyway why was this created  
**Vex #1:** beats me  
**TNT Slab:** fair

 **1:13 PM**  
**Redstone:** well that went well  
**Asymmetry:** I hate all of you  
**DioriteIsEvil:** lmao good luck grian   
**TheLastLetter:** ?  
**Grain:** how am I supposed to steal fucking doors  
**Grain:** wait  
**Grain:** who tf changed my nickname  
**Frankenstein:** time to run, Cleo  
**Grain:** oh yOU LITTLE SHIT  
**Undead:** brb  
**Vex #1:** rip  
**Vex #2:** rip  
**Terraria Slime:** would someone care to explain why Cleo and Grian nearly plowed me over in the hallway  
**Terraria Slime:** oh nvm I see rip Cleo

 **3:14 PM**  
**Grain:** :)  
**Undead:** I hate you  
**Undead:** everything hurts  
**Grain:** the feelings are mutual  
**Undead:** I should get that kid from the next school over to teach me how to run like he does  
**Undead:** the one in the green hoodie  
**Asymmetry:** oh, dream? he does that for fun  
**Undead:** wtf  
**Asymmetry:** I think he called it Manhunt  
**Undead:** I can see why

 **3:49 PM**  
**Beex:** hey, btw, why isnt tfc here?  
**Grain:** I don't want him to know I have 5 assignments missing  
**DioriteIsEvil:** valid  
**Terraria Slime:** well, dont bowl me over again and maybe I wont add him  
**Grain:** okay just pls dont   
**Terraria Slime:** :)  
**Knight Knight:** I am both terrified of you all and impressed  
**Got Beef?:** understandable  
**iTrade:** I worry for you all sometimes  
**DioriteIsEvil:** also valid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pesky Bird/Grain: Grian  
> Redstone: Mumbo Jumbo  
> DioriteIsEvil: Iskall85  
> Asymmetry: Falsesymmetry  
> TNT Slab: EthosLab  
> Frankenstein: Docm77  
> Beex: Xisumavoid  
> Undead: ZombieCleo  
> Vex #1: Cubfan135  
> Vex #2: Goodtimeswithscar  
> The Hills Are Alive: JoeHillsTSD  
> TheLastLetter: ZedaphPlays  
> Terraria Slime: iJevin  
> Knight Knight: Welsknight  
> Got Beef?: Vintage beef  
> iTrade: ImpulseSV


	2. Grain: will be handing in the doors tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP grian and the doors

**8:45 AM**

**Got Beef?:** Grian, can i ask you something

**Grain:** what

**Got Beef?:** did you have something to do with the front doors

**Grain:** :)

**Redstone:** wait you actually did it

**Grain:** do you take me for a pussy

**Grain:** ofc i did

**Beex:** um grian

**Grain:** what

**Beex:** tfc looks mad what did you do

**Undead:** the classrooms, too

**DioriteIsEvil:** oh

**Undead:** yeah

**Grain:** not just our school, you know

**Asymmetry:** did you

**Grain:** will be handing in the doors tomorrow

**Beex:** i don’t think tfc is happy

**Grain:** i’ll take suspension for Hermit Challenges dw

**12:34 PM**

**Grain:** adios

**Asymmetry:** what

**Grain:** suspended

**Undead:** L

**Grain:** fuck off

**Grain:** anyway see you in two weeks, i’m gonna go see who this dream character is

**Asymmetry:** heard he and another dude were dueling

**Grain:** sweet, gonna watch that, anyway bye i have time to catch up on assignments

**Terraria Slime:** good riddance

**2:53 PM**

**Knight Knight:** class is almost over

**iTrade:** pog

**TheLastLetter:** where did you learn that

**iTrade:** twitch

**TheLastLetter:** oh, right

**Redstone:** has anyone seen Joe

**Undead:** no

**Redstone:** that’s worrying

**Undead:** why

**DioriteIsEvil:** you may want to watch out for cacti

**Terraria Slime:** stepped on a cactus

**Terraria Slime:** i hate this school

**3:23 PM**

**Grain:** FUCK BAD IDEA

**Undead:** i am enjoying this

**Grain:** WHO IS THIS DREAM FUCKER

**Asymmetry:** i’ll be at your funeral

**Asymmetry:** _[Image sent: RIPGrian.png]_

**Undead:** if i get this dream dude’s contact we are adding him

**Grain:** FCUK YOU

**iTrade:** sigh

**iTrade:** you all are insane

**Knight Knight:** what, you didn’t already know?

**Asymmetry:** i was there too, the crowd was laughing so hard

**Asymmetry:** especially this guy in sunglasses, i like him already

**Undead:** get dream’s contact pls

**Grain:** NO

**Asymmetry:** i’ll try

**Grain:** I HATE YOU ALL

**DioriteIsEvil:** honestly valid


	3. TNT Slab: a day without grian, pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Cleo  
> After chapter 11 of "Green Bitch changed Unnamed Chat to Loser Squad"

**7:41 AM**

**Terraria Slime:** why is grian literally hauling doors to the other school

**Undead:** you’re welcome

**TheLastLetter:** ?

**Undead:** i gave his contact to the principal of the other school

**Redstone:** why

**Undead:** well originally i was just going to get dream’s

**Undead:** but as it turns out the principal was pissed too and in a group chat with dream

**Undead:** so i just gave his contact to phil instead

**Asymmetry:** you go girl

**DioriteIsEvil:** you may want to hide, cleo

**DioriteIsEvil:** he’s going to have to bring back the doors to our school too

**Undead:** shit afk

**8:12 AM**

**Terraria Slime:** are we still not going to talk about the cacti

**The Hills Are Alive:** Apologies. I got caffeine in my system somehow.

**iTrade:** oh that’s what you all meant

**DioriteIsEvil:** yeah, don’t let Joe near caffeine

**8:53 AM**

**Grain:** oh cleoooo

**Grain:** i’m coming for you, i had to survive manhunt yesterday

**Undead:** good luck finding me bitch

**Grain:** you are aware that i’m small and have already found all the good hiding places right

**Undead:** .

**Redstone:** funeral #2 getting set up brb

**Vex #2:** can i be the floral arrangement person?

**Redstone:** sure

**Terraria Slime:** grian can be super fucking creepy when he wants

**Asymmetry:** how do you think he beat dream in mcc

**Asymmetry:** dream was crying grian was like a serial killer

**Frankenstein:** grian was in MCC???

**Asymmetry:** he beat dream in /hunger games/

**Frankenstein:** how tf

**Grain:** i told the other chat dumb luck

**Grain:** that was false, i looked beforehand for the hiding spots

**Grain:** anyway back to hunting cleo

**Frankenstein:** note to self, don’t anger grian

**DioriteIsEvil:** something cleo hasn’t learned yet

**The Hills Are Alive:** It is funny to see his reactions, though, you have to admit. Also, class has already started. Stop texting in this if you don’t want to fail.

**TheLastLetter:** and how will you stop us

**The Hills Are Alive added TFC to the chat**

**TheLastLetter:** getting back to work now

**12:38 PM**

**Frankenstein:** well, cleo died

**Redstone:** it’s weird without grian

**Vex #1:** simp

**Vex #2:** simp

**Redstone:** ew no, there aren’t any ships in this

**12:40 PM**

**Redstone:** what?

**Redstone:** oh, whoops. ignore that, it means nothing

**Knight Knight:** if you're sure

**TFC:** Lunch is over, get to class.

**Redstone:** on it

**2:50 PM**

**TNT Slab:** a day without grian, pog

**The Hills Are Alive:** Grian, pray tell, where is Cleo?

**Grain:** chased into the next town, shell be back tmrw

**The Hills Are Alive:** I’m sorry, what?

**Grain:** you heard me

**Grain:** managed to punch her in the jaw too

**DioriteIsEvil:** F

**Asymmetry:** nooo the only other girl D:

**Asymmetry:** wait

**Asymmetry added Tired to the chat**

**Tired:** Falsie!!   
**Asymmetry:** stressie!! :D

**Beex:** if we’re adding people now

**Beex added Do The Tango to the chat**

**Do The Tango:** what

**Beex:** group chat

**Do The Tango:** oh

**TFC:** Hello, fellow parent. I feel your pain.

**Tired:** Children are tiring

**TFC:** Yes, they are.

**iTrade:** ouch </3

**Vex #1:** feelings hurt, going dark

**TheLastLetter:** man

**TFC:** Stop whining. You know it’s true.

**Grain:** lmao yeah

**Undead:** when i get back i’m adding dream

**Grain:** shit


	4. Frankenstein: they should add an uno tournament to mcc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee

**8:51 AM**

**Undead added Dreamy to the chat**

**Grain:** i hate you

 **Undead:** you chased me into the next fucking down

 **Grain:** you told the principals it was me and sent dream after me

 **Dreamy:** oh grian

 **Grain:** fuck off pissbaby

 **Grain:** i’m not scared of you

 **Dreamy:** what was that running from me then

 **Grain:** merely an act

 **Redstone:** fairly sure it was an act

 **Asymmetry:** hunger games

 **Dreamy:** oh come off that was just dumb luck

 **Frankenstein:** “i told the other chat dumb luck”

 **Frankenstein:** “that was false, i looked beforehand for the hiding spots”

 **Dreamy:** wait what

 **Grain:** don’t underestimate the shorties

 **Grain:** we can and will destroy you

 **Undead:** he chased me into the next town

 **Dreamy:** wtf

 **Undead:** my jaw still hurts

**Dreamy left the chat**

**Grain added Dreamy to the chat**

**Grain:** too bad.

 **Dreamy:** you all are insane

 **TFC:** You learn to live with it, unfortunately. Is Phil recovering from the door loss still?

 **Dreamy:** yeah they’re being put back in rn

 **Dreamy:** how tf did he steal them anyway

 **Grain:** dark magic

 **DioriteIsEvil:** we still don’t know

 **Redstone:** and we’re his best friends :/

 **Dreamy:** wow

 **Tired:** Y’all should probably get to class

 **TFC:** What Stress said.

 **TheLastLetter:** on it

**11:25 AM**

**Knight Knight:** who’s got the best grade in engineering/robotics rn

 **Redstone:** tie between me and iskall

 **Knight Knight:** can i get some help

 **DioriteIsEvil:** what do we get in return

 **Knight Knight:** i have a’s in history

 **DioriteIsEvil:** meet me during lunch

**12:12 PM**

**Got Beef?:** eyy

 **Frankenstein:** ?

 **Got Beef?:** 12:12 B)

 **Frankenstein:** ooookay

 **Terraria Slime:** i’m up for uno, who wants in

 **iTrade:** bringing my deck

 **Redstone:** any house rules?

 **Terraria Slime:** jump in, stack +4s and +2s (separately)

 **TFC:** No arson.

 **TheLastLetter:** count me in

 **Dreamy:** man, we never play uno u_u

 **TFC:** I was informed that you almost destroyed the school because of Uno. I think there’s a reason why.

 **Dreamy:** false, that was monopoly

 **TFC:** My point still stands.

 **iTrade:** you all are going down

 **Grain:** i’ll sit out this time but if i did join in i would beat all of you

 **Terraria Slime:** okay, i’m at the table closest to the stage

 **Got Beef?:** okay

 **Frankenstein:** omw

**1:35 PM**

**iTrade:** i told you

 **Terraria Slime:** damn

 **Dreamy:** he won?

 **iTrade:** yep

 **Dreamy:** who even are you anyway

 **iTrade:** impulse, impulse s v

 **Dreamy:** join our next game

 **iTrade:** we’ll see

 **Frankenstein:** they should add an uno tournament to mcc

 **Dreamy:** vouch

 **Grain:** vouch

 **Asymmetry:** vouch

 **TFC:** That would be fun to watch.

 **Redstone:** i’m all for it

 **Dreamy:** i’ll talk to Phil to see if he can do anything about it

 **Grain:** i’ll beat your ass

 **Dreamy:** try me

 **Undead:** i’m suddenly regretting this

 **Got Beef?:** i can’t find joe again

 **Terraria Slime:** can i drop out

 **TFC:** No.

 **Terraria Slime:** grian, can you lead me to a hiding spot

 **Grain:** sure, but you owe me a favor

 **Terraria Slime:** deal

 **Grain:** classroom 105

 **Terraria Slime:** coming

 **Knight Knight:** did i just bump into a cactus?

 **The Hills Are Alive:** Wooooo hpyes dyeans

 **Undead:** meet joe on caffeine

 **Knight Knight:** permission to leave early

 **TFC:** You all can leave early today. We’ll continue the rest tomorrow. I’ll get to clearing this up.

 **Knight Knight:** thank you so much tfc

 **Beex:** wait what

 **Undead:** joe caffeine

 **Beex:** understandable

 **Dreamy:** beex?

 **Beex:** xisuma

 **Dreamy:** you’d like tubbo

 **Beex:** :0


	5. Terraria Slime: python and jess are so fucking lucky

**7:58 AM**

**Beex:** i just realized something

 **Grain:** ?

 **Beex:** keralis and bdubs aren't here

 **Grain:** i don't have their contacts

 **Beex:** can i add them?

 **Grain:** sure

**Beex added Bubbles and Kk to the chat**

**Bubbles:** what’s this?

 **Kk:** oh

 **Dreamy:** how big is your friend group jesus

 **Grain:** we don’t even have xB and the people who graduated here

 **Grain:** like jessassin, python, etc

 **Dreamy:** man we have a lot, but not that much

 **TNT Slab:** it’s a group chat bdubs

 **Bubbles:** for what?

 **Grain:** originally for Hermit Challenges but it’s just whatever now

 **Dreamy:** isn’t that what caused you to steal doors

 **Grain:** no comment

 **Redstone:** my fault, i thought he would just do it in our mc server

 **DioriteIsEvil:** have you met grian

 **Redstone:** no comment

 **Tired:** Kids, isn’t class going to start soon?

 **TheLastLetter:** no we still have a bit

 **Tired:** Oh okay! Just making sure :)

 **TheLastLetter:** anyone up for tetris?

 **Beex:** count me in

**11:12 AM**

**Undead:** joe, why did you have caffeine again yesterday

 **The Hills Are Alive:** I didn’t know the candy had caffeine, honest!

 **Undead:** next time just eat your own candy pls

 **Dreamy:** impulse, we’re doing another uno at our school after last period

 **iTrade:** why don’t you just add me to the chat lol

 **Dreamy:** wasn’t sure if you were okay with it

 **iTrade:** no i am

 **Dreamy:** on it

 **Bubbles:** who’s dreamy??

 **Asymmetry:** dream from mcc

 **Bubbles:** o_o

 **Kk:** that kid grian beat?

 **Dreamy:** this is bullying

 **Kk:** i still remember that scream lmao

 **Grain:** you sounded like a little girl

**Dreamy left the chat**

**Grain added Dreamy to the chat**

**Grain:** denied

 **Dreamy:** i want to scream

**12:34 PM**

**Knight Knight:** thanks for the help iskall i got up to a b today

 **DioriteIsEvil:** ditto man

 **GotBeef?:** please say there’s no assembly today please-

 **TFC:** There’s an assembly today.

 **GotBeef?:** FUCK

 **iTrade:** last period?

 **TFC:** Correct.

 **GotBeef?:** I HATE ASSEMBLYS

 **The Hills Are Alive:** *assemblies

 **GotBeef?:** THANK YOU BUT ALSO AAAA

 **Knight Knight:** i feel your pain

 **iTrade:** at least i can still come to the uno game B)

 **Dreamy:** B)

 **Frankenstein:** what's the assembly about

 **TFC:** Mandatory safety assembly. Don’t worry, I’m as much of a fan of this as Beef is.

 **GotBeef?:** *screaming*

 **Terraria Slime:** python and jess are so fucking lucky

 **Undead:** vouch

 **Frankenstein:** vouch

 **TNT Slab:** vouch

 **Grain:** lmao so am i remember suspended

 **Undead:** goddamnit

**2:51 PM**

**Dreamy:** uno game starting soon

 **iTrade:** coming

 **Grain:** can i come

 **Dreamy:** no

 **Grain:** fair

 **GotBeef?:** pain

 **GotBeef?:** i only feel pain

 **Knight Knight:** wanna work on that project

 **GotBeef?:** what project

 **Knight Knight:** hell

 **GotBeef?:** OH

 **GotBeef?:** sure

 **iTrade:** scared

 **Undead:** ^^

 **Knight Knight:** nah dw

 **TFC:** There’s nothing to worry about, I can confirm.

 **TheLastLetter:** still scared

 **Beex:** lol you lost

 **TheLastLetter:** fuck oFF

 **Beex:** LMAO

 **TheLastLetter:** feeling bullied, going dark dhmu

 **Bubbles:** aaaaAAAAAAAA

 **Vex #1:** we haven’t checked this in a while

 **Vex #2:** i think itd be wise to mute this again

 **Vex #1:** mood


	6. TheLastLetter: i’m sORRY YOUVE BEEN MISINFORMED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 555 hITS WHAT THE HELL I-  
> THANK YALL SO MUCH

**3:42 AM**

**Redstone:** there hasn’t been any conflict has there

**Redstone:** lately it’s just been filler episodes..

**Redstone:** does the author even have any ideas?

**Redstone:** (well, yes, there is background plot, but we need ideas for small subplots and episode-by-episode events)

**Redstone:** ...

**Redstone:** oh! i have an idea :D

**Redstone:** post comments of ideas you have for what to happen next, maybe the author will notice and do them

**Redstone:** anyway, that’s all i should probably get rid of these

**Redstone:** this is between you and me, okay?

**Redstone deleted 9 messages**

**Redstone:** i was never here :)

**Redstone deleted one message**

**9:03 AM**

**DioriteIsEvil:** mumbo

**Redstone:** yes

**DioriteIsEvil:** why were you up at 4 am

**Redstone:** couldn’t sleep, posted tired rambling and deleted it because i sounded stupid

**DioriteIsEvil:** okay valid

**Grain:** man i feel that

**Grain:** @Dreamy when’s the next mcc

**Dreamy:** i don’t know i’ll have to ask scott or smth

**Grain:** okay cool tell me when you know

**Asymmetry:** it’s been kind of boring lately hasn’t it

**DioriteIsEvil:** Hermit Challenges?

**Grain:** Hermit Challenges

**Redstone:** Hermit Challenges, but tomorrow

**Redstone:** we need ideas for said challenges (hint, hint)

**Asymmetry:** i will never understand you

**Redstone:** lmao fair

**Tired:** What’s Hermit Challenges?

**DioriteIsEvil:** you’re welcome to come to our next meeting if you want

**Tired:** Sure i’d be up for that :D

**Vex #2:** has anyone here listened to cg5 besides cub i know he has

**TheLastLetter:** i’m sORRY YOUVE BEEN MISINFORMED

**Beex:** THIS IS JUST A NEVERENDING LABYRINTH AND NOTHING MORE

**Terraria Slime:** endless circles of fear,

**Undead:** chasing cries of children that seem so near

**iTrade:** OUT OF REACH YOU WILL NEVER FIND THEM

**TheLastLetter:** DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS WHERE YOUR STORY ENDSS

**Vex #2:** :D

**Vex #2:** me and cub are jamming out to cg5 in classroom 103 if yall wanna come

**TheLastLetter:** yeaaah let’s goo

**iTrade:** omw yes

**Grain:** i’ve never heard cg5 but i might come now

**Dreamy:** i heard he has a new song

**Redstone:** yeah, it’s called “i see a dreamer”

**Redstone:** there’s big spoilers though to something regarding dream

**Dreamy:** regarding me??

**Redstone:** yeah you sapnap and george so you may wanna hold off on listening to it

**Dreamy:** how

**DioriteIsEvil:** we never question him but he’s usually right about this kind of stuff

**Grain:** maybe he has future vision like garnet

**Redstone:** you may never know

**Dreamy:** okayyyy then

**12:01 PM**

**Knight Knight:** how’s your part of the project going beef

**GotBeef?:** pretty good, glad you got some help from iskall on your expertise

**Knight Knight:** yeah it helped a lot not just with my grade but the mechanics are easier to understand now

**Beex:** what are you two going on about

**GotBeef?:** just a little side project

**iTrade:** i’m so scared

**TheLastLetter:** yall i have an idea

**TheLastLetter:** karaoke club

**Vex #2:** oh hell yes

**Vex #1:** v o u c h

**Grain:** yes please

**The Hills Are Alive:** TFC, can we please get this to happen?

**TFC:** I’ll work on it! It sounds like a good idea.

**Undead:** i am hyped

**Terraria Slime:** i no longer hate this school as much

**Dreamy:** you better hold it after school, i will drop by

**TheLastLetter:** i have good ideas sometimes

**DiroiteIsEvil:** emphasis on sometimes /lh

**TheLastLetter:** ouch

**1:49 PM**

**TFC:** The idea for the karaoke club has been accepted! Next meeting starts tomorrow after school.

**TheLastLetter:** yeahhhhh

**The Hills Are Alive:** Thank you so much! :D

**Terraria Slime:** can we sing anything we want?

**TFC:** Yeah, as long as it isn’t earrape.

**DioriteIsEvil:** man /j

**Tired:** xD

**Grain:** this is gonna be amazing

**iTrade:** hey dream is there uno today?

**Dreamy:** no unfortunately

**iTrade:** when’s the next one?

**Dreamy:** i’ll @ you when

**iTrade:** appreciated

**Frankenstein:** wait karaoke club i haven’t been checking notifs i’m in

**Bubbles:** same actually lol

**Kk:** i’ve just been lurking and letting the chaos happen in front of me

**Beex:** mood

**Grain:** hey doc i’ve been wondering why is your nickname frankenstein

**Frankenstein:** i tried to reanimate something when i was a kid

**Frankenstein:** also, i have a lot of stitches

**Grain:** huh

**Asymmetry:** y’know, it’s at times like these when i start to realize how diverse we are

**Asymmetry:** a good chunk of us are american, yeah, but another good chunk is british, doc is german, etc

**Asymmetry:** how did we all end up in the same school

**Vex #1:** i have no clue, honestly

**Beex:** it’s an interesting group of misfits we have here

**Dreamy:** and i’m the newest edition, a ~florida man~

**Grain:** uh oh

**The Hills Are Alive:** Are you going to sic an alligator on us?

**Dreamy:** perhaps :)

**iTrade:** /i’m so scared/

**Vex #1:** *insert jevil voice clips*

**Terraria Slime:** oh thank goodness there haven’t been any requests with jevil in them yet-

**Terraria Slime:** 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗮

**Terraria Slime:** *screams*

**Grain:** what have i created

**Redstone:** chaos, young gremlin child

**Grain:** te voy a mutilar con un mango de fregona, perra alta

**Dreamy left the chat**

**Grain added Dreamy to the chat**

**Grain:** no


	7. Dreamy: I want to leave

**9:24 AM**

**Got Beef?:** my next part’s done wels

**Knight Knight:** cool, could you bring it over so i could look at it

**Got Beef?:** on it

**Grain:** Hermit Challenges?

**Redstone:** Hermit Challenges

**Tired:** Hermit Challenges! :D

**Grain:** library

**Asymmetry:** can stress take my place this time

**DioriteIsEvil:** sure

**Asymmetry:** oh thank god

**TheLastLetter:** karaoke club today crab rave

**iTrade:** wooOOO

**Dreamy:** can’t wait

**Dreamy:** by the way grian how did you know how to say that in spanish

**Grain:** duolingo

**Redstone:** what did he say anyway

**Dreamy:** “i am going to mutilate you with a mop handle, tall bitch”

**Redstone:** .-.

**Grain:** and how did you know that

**Dreamy:** quackity speaks fluent spanish

**Grain:** so you understand me when i say “vas a enfrentar mi ira en el próximo mcc por someterme a manhunt en la vida real, sueña”? :)

**Dreamy:** i want to leave

**Grain:** no ♡

**12:58 PM**

**Redstone:** seriously?

**Grain:** lol good luck

**Redstone:** why this one

**Tired:** I feel bad for you xD

**Redstone:** i’ll do it in a spot that doesn’t give me risk of being expelled but still why

**DioriteIsEvil:** haha

**Bubbles:** huh?

**Grain:** dw bdubs it’s nothing

**Kk:** visible doubt, but it’ll probably be funny so whatever

**Beex:** ^^^

**Redstone:** you guys suck

**Redstone:** all of you

**DioriteIsEvil:** :3

**Vex #1:** that emoticon hurts me on a spiritual level

**Terraria Slime:** same though

**Undead:** what was the challenge

**Redstone:** i’m not allowed to say :/

**Undead:** oof

**TFC:** Lunch is almost over!

**The Hills Are Alive:** Heading to class now, thanks TFC!

**TFC:** No problem.

**1:24 PM**

**TNT Slab:** hate to ruin the mood but there’s a math test soon can anyone help me study

**Redstone:** i’d say i’m open but i’m not,,,

**TNT Slab:** it’s okay i don’t blame you lol

**Terraria Slime:** i guess i could help you

**TNT Slab:** i owe you one jevin

**Terraria Slime:** yeah yeah okay i’m in classroom 108

**TNT Slab:** omw :D

**TheLastLetter:** ahaha school is almost done karaokeeee

**iTrade:** yeahhhh

**Dreamy:** i’m gonna bring over a friend is that okay

**TheLastLetter:** fine by me but who is it

**Dreamy:** wilbur

**TheLastLetter:** dunno who that is so yeah go ahead

**DioriteIsEvil:** am i allowed to sing meme songs?

**TheLastLetter:** absolutely

**DioriteIsEvil:** this is gonna be amazing

**Undead:** i wonder what you’re gonna sing /sar

**iTrade:** lol

**Vex #1:** scar you up to singing the new song

**Vex #2:** yes, idc about spoilers btw mumbo

**Redstone:** don’t say i didn’t warn you

**Redstone:** and if you really don’t care play the music video while you sing

**Vex #2:** challenge accepted

**3:01 PM**

**Redstone:** that was fun, now i go to do my challenge

**Grain:** good luck lmao

**Tired:** :P

**Redstone:** t(ì_í t)

**DioriteIsEvil:** hahaha

**Dreamy:** what the hell

**Dreamy:** how the fuck was that song about

**Vex #2:** mumbo is a seer i swear to god

**Grain:** ?

**Dreamy:** that was /me/ in the music video

**Dreamy:** and george and sapnap and bad

**Grain:** woah cg5 made a song about you? what a simp

**Undead:** lmaooo

**TheLastLetter:** i’m more concerned about what the video showed you doing

**Vex #1:** yeah cause i’m pretty sure that was a boat on lava

**Grain:** i wasn’t there so i wouldn’t know

**iTrade:** wilbur seemed pretty shaken too

**Dreamy:** i’m gonna need a moment to process this

**Dreamy:** and study the video

**DioriteIsEvil:** ...other than that it was pretty fun though right?

**Undead:** definitely

**The Hills Are Alive:** I had a blast!

**Frankenstein:** i didn’t go in but it was fun listening to you from the outside

**Asymmetry:** i like to think i did a good job doing absolutely anything with jevin

**Terraria Slime:** yeah that was fun

**Dreamy:** you all are crazy, but it was fun anyway

**Dreamy:** wilbur agrees

**Knight Knight:** i heard you guys from the next class over, that was certainly very well done :D

**GotBeef?:** it was a little hard to focus lol but i liked it anyway

**Knight Knight:** we made some progress so

**GotBeef?:** so close to being donee

**Tired:** I’m curious as to what yall are working on

**GotBeef?:** science fair project

**Frankenstein:** .

**Do The Tango:** *fuck* i forgot that was coming up


	8. Skylanders: I promise you I didnt forget this fic :')

**1:47 PM**

**Skylanders joined the chat**

**Skylanders:** sorry for not updating I had finals this week and I'm busy this weekend too

 **Skylanders:** I promise you I didnt forget this fic :')

 **Skylanders:** hopefully I'll come back with a post on monday

 **Skylanders:** anyway thats all have a good day

 **Skylanders:** thank you guys for over 1k hits I love you all ♡♡♡

**Skylanders left the chat**

**Grain:** whomst the fucketh

 **Redstone:** shh were still playing smash focus on the game


	9. FNAF 5: ah yes, the hell that was the high school science fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People I forgot to make a legend for and new person:  
> Skylanders - me lol  
> Tired - Stressmonster101  
> Do The Tango: TangoTek  
> Bubbles - BdoubleO100  
> Kk - Keralis1  
> FNAF 5: CG5
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 100 KUDOS AND ALMOST 1500 HITS BTW HOLY SHIT

**8:58 AM**

**Grain:** yall will never believe who’s info i got ahold of

**Redstone:** oh really

**Grain:** watch me

**Grain added FNAF 5 to the chat**

**FNAF 5:** oh boy, what’s this

**Dreamy:** please don’t tell me that’s tommy

**Grain:** what no, his nick would probably be “POGCHAMP” or something like that

**Grain:** why don’t you introduce yourself

**FNAF 5:** ummm, well my name is charlie and i make music?

**FNAF 5:** not sure if there’s much else to say here

**Grain:** no by your regular username

**FNAF 5:** i’d rather not at least not before getting to know everyone

**Redstone:** valid, now grian you owe me twenty dollars

**DioriteIsEvil:** what’d you choose to paint

**Redstone:** that moustached cactus thing you’re always on about

**DioriteIsEvil:** bumbo!! :D

**Redstone:** yeah, that

**Redstone:** i made it look good though so hopefully phil won’t be too mad

**FNAF 5:** do i even want to know what they’re talking about?

**TNT Slab:** not really no

**FNAF 5:** didn’t think so

**TFC:** Reminder to all! The Science Fair is coming up in a week. Be prepared! Also, class is starting soon.

**FNAF 5:** for everyone but me - i forgot to mention, i’m already graduated lol

**Dreamy:** high school or?

**FNAF 5:** college, actually

**FNAF 5:** wait is this a chat full of high schoolers??

**Grian:** surprise?

**TNT Slab:** grian why do you do this

**FNAF 5:** well, no going back now i guess

**Undead:** welcome to hell, enjoy your stay

**Dreamy:** you cant leave

**Dreamy:** believe me, ive tried

**Grain:** :)

**12:15 PM**

**Knight Knight:** so beef

**Got Beef?:** yeah?

**Knight Knight:** how close do you think we are to finishing

**Got Beef?:** should be able to test it after school tonight

**Knight Knight:** sweet

**Do The Tango:** that reminds me is anyone up for partnering with me i completely forgot about the science fair

**Frankenstein:** i forgot too so

**Do The Tango:** meet me in 103 after school?

**Frankenstein:** sounds good to me

**FNAF 5:** ah yes, the hell that was the high school science fair

**FNAF 5:** i hated that shit

**TFC:** Why is that?

**FNAF 5:** my school never let me do anything that involved making a song

**TFC:** Well, I’m sorry your school was like that.

**FNAF 5:** not your fault

**Do The Tango:** so doc what do you wanna do

**Frankenstein:** i was thinking like, some sort of electricity generator

**Do The Tango:** okay, sounds good, just making sure you had an idea

**Frankenstein:** yep

**Do The Tango:** what are you and wels doing anyway, beef?

**GotBeef?:** you’ll see

**Knight Knight:** it’s very ambitious

**FNAF 5:** wait one question

**Knight Knight:** ?

**FNAF 5:** well, two

**FNAF 5:** first of all is your nickname an undertale reference

**Knight Knight:** yeah it is

**Knight Knight:** surprised you were the first to notice

**The Hills Are Alive:** ...

**The Hills Are Alive:** How did I not notice that, I am the one person here who has played Undertale-

**Undead:** lol rip

**FNAF 5:** second off can i come to said science fair

**TFC:** I don’t see why not!

**Grain:** i thought you hated the science fair

**FNAF 5:** i hated *my* science fair, yours sounds much more interesting

**GotBeef?:** it will be for sure this time

**TFC:** Nothing explosive.

**GotBeef?:** no no it’s not like that lmao

**FNAF 5:** can someone send me the address for the school

**Grain:** you should just be able to look it up

**Grain:** it’s Hermitville High

**FNAF 5:** oh okay i know that place

**FNAF 5:** in a week you said

**TFC:** Correct! Now, everyone, back to class!

**TheLastLetter:** oh wait theres a new person

**TheLastLetter:** sorry i'm late was distracted but welcome

**Terraria Slime:** more people? grian why

**Grain:** you’ll see

**TFC:** Class, you all.

**TheLastLetter:** roger

**2:15 PM**

**TheLastLetter:** class is over crab rave

**Dreamy:** why am i still here

**Grain:** so i can torture you :)

**Dreamy:** i’m telling gogy

**Grain:** like he’ll believe you lmao

**Terraria Slime:** i’m hearing machine sounds from 108 and i’m scared

**Knight Knight:** oh man don’t worry we’re just testing the thing

**GotBeef?:** HALLELUJAH IT WORKED

**Knight Knight:** WAIT NO ACTUALLY?

**GotBeef?:** YEAH

**Knight Knight:** YES

**Knight Knight:** man i can’t wait to do the thing at the fair

**Redstone:** i’m pumped too, me and grian have a cool thing

**Grain:** yee

**Redstone:** (note: next time will be the fair, we don’t want too much filler do we)

**Undead:** here he goes with his random shit

**Vex #1:** half convinced he’s like actually a seer

**Vex #2:** seconded :/

**Terraria Slime:** oh yeah zed

**TheLastLetter:** yeah?

**Terraria Slime:** my house after school tomorrow for our project

**TheLastLetter:** oh yeahhh okay

**Frankenstein:** i’ll get the materials later this afternoon

**Do The Tango:** 👍

**Dreamy:** kind of off topic but @iTrade you wanna hang out later today

**iTrade:** sure

**Dreamy:** also @Grain can i add anyone else or no

**Grain:** well, who are you thinking of adding

**Dreamy:** probably like, gogy and/or sapnap

**Grain:** no

**Dreamy:** what about tubbo

**Grain:** that’s acceptable

**Dreamy added Tubbee to the chat**

**Tubbee:** wahts this?

**Beex:** are you tubbo

**Tubbee:** ye

**Beex:** so i heard you like bees

**Tubbee:** I LOVE BEES

**Tubbee:** aslo, dre, trahsy said u sould watch out

**Dreamy:** not the chompy fucker

**Dreamy:** that’s not the chompy fucker, right?

**Tubbee:** no thats msot defintely the cohmpy fcuker

**Dreamy:** :(

**Grain:** chompy fucker? :eyes:

**Tubbee:** yeag tehy/it likse to chomp dream

**Grain:** i’ll be asking for their contact later

**Tubbee:** roger

**The Hills Are Alive:** No offense, but why is your spelling so bad?

**Tubbee:** i have dis

**Tubbee:** dislecia?

**Beex:** dyslexia

**Tubbee:** thakns

**The Hills Are Alive:** Sorry for asking. I usually correct everyone, but I think you’re excused from that.

**Tubbee:** tis fine i get it

**Tubbee:** whast ur name btw felow bee

**Beex:** i’m xisuma, just call me x though

**Tubbee:** ncie to meet u x!! :D

**Vex #2:** and that, my friends, is the beginning of a beautiful friendship


	10. DioriteIsEvil: they grow up so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyy irl part

**10:21 AM**

**TFC:** The science fair presentation is starting now! Everyone take your positions!

TFC stood at the front of the podium as he put his phone away, clearing his throat and looking out over the student body, recognizing most everyone in the chat. Stress had decided to show up, sitting near the back, and Charlie (who he recognized simply because he was the only new adult who wasn’t Stress or a teacher) had just pushed his way in not five minutes ago, scrambling to find a seat. Normally the principal wouldn’t do a presentation like this, but Wels and Beef had worked so hard on this project, he felt they deserved a little something extra. He smiled as he finished the announcement, stepping down from the podium and letting the duo carry their covered machine up onto the stage, taking a seat near Stress.

“So,” Wels started, his voice echoing over the speakers, “you may be wondering what the hell this is. I know everyone in the group chat is,” he waid, winking at Grian. “So. This is Project HELL!” At that, Beef pulled the curtain off, revealing a tall machine, just over Wels’s height, blinking with what seemed like a lightning rod on top. It resembled a TARDIS, slightly, but something told TFC it wasn’t a time machine. Beef opened the door, revealing a small space inside, with two rods coming out of the walls. Wels stepped back into the machine, one hand on each rod, smiling bravely.

Beef walked forward to the mic, closing the door on Wels. “Project HELL was named so because we went through hell and back to get this to work- It may not seem like it, but it’s a cloning machine. Our big presentation is because Wels is the one getting cloned! You all ready?” he asked, stepping back from the mic and next to a lever on the outside. TFC furrowed his brows. It wasn’t explosives, but he wasn’t sure if it was safe. However, he could do nothing as his student pulled the lever, the machine beginning to rumble and shake violently, Beef stepping back quickly. The air was tense, everyone expecting something to go wrong, but it simply stopped rumbling after a while, Wels opening the door, coughing and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

He waved with a tired smile, coming up to the mic. “No worries everyone, I’m fine,” he assured, everyone seeming to sigh in relief. “Now, the exciting part: in a minute or so, I’ll open the door. What should be inside is an almost exact clone of me-” he began, his spiel ended by the door slamming opening on its own, dust obscuring who it was for a few seconds before a carbon copy of Wels walked out, an irritated expression on his face as Wels grinned brightly. The copy glared at Wels before looking out at everyone, sighing angrily.

“Alright, so you were the fuck who decided it was a good idea to bring me in during school, huh?” His voice was lower than Wels’s, and his dark red eyes seemed to zero in on Wels’s as he crossed his arms, blowing his dark blonde hair out of his face. 

“Um.. maybe? What- what do you mean?” Wels asked nervously, backing up a bit.

The red-eyed twin rolled his eyes and walked up to the mic, clearing his throat and looking out at the audience. TFC felt a shiver as his gaze passed over him, feeling chilled and uncomfortably hot at the same time. “My name is Helsknight,” he said with a small smirk. “A knight from the land of Hels, stuck in this schmuck’s body. He may be my counterpart, but I’m nothing like him, got it?” TFC found himself nodding, unable to take his eyes off of the warrior teen. “I don’t want to be here any more than you, but since I’m  _ obligated _ to stick near him,” he said, punctuating the word with another eyeroll, “I  _ guess _ I’m part of the school now. If anyone asks, I’m his brother, capiche? I don’t want this getting out,” he growled, leaving the stage at that, going to the corner and watching Wels, who seemed uncomfortable, but stepped up to the mic again anyway.

“Well, um, that’s our project,” Wels said, Beef beginning to haul the machine off. “Thanks for coming.. you can, um, go back to viewing the others now.” He then helped Beef move the machine to the side, everyone beginning to stand up. Well, that was certainly.. something, TFC thought, locking eyes with Stress, who seemed to share the sentiment. Charlie seemed stunned, but full of ideas, and all the students just brushed it off. However, the mood of the fair was slightly different throughout the whole day.

**2:48 PM**

**Knight Knight added Phoenix to the chat**

**Knight Knight:** i had my phone while i was in there, so he got one too

**Phoenix:** absolute /pleasure/ to be here.

**Grain:** i can just feel the sarcasm oozing from that statement

**Dreamy:** well that was something

**TFC:** Wait, Dream, were you there?

**Dreamy:** yeah, tubbo wasn’t tho

**Tubbee:** i ahd to stya at my schol

**Tubbee:** i wanetd to go tho :(

**Dreamy:** i recorded i’ll show you

**Tubbee:** thx dre :D

**Phoenix:** you share that with anyone else, you’re dead

**Dreamy:** wasn’t planning on it, i’d just do anything for tubbo

**Phoenix:** i’m watching you.

**FNAF 5:** nobody saw me but tfc right

**Dreamy:** why you hiding something

**FNAF 5:** maybe

**Redstone:** I saw you, but you don’t have to worry about me

**FNAF 5:** thanks

**TheLastLetter:** so who wants to play uno to lighten the mood

**iTrade:** you all are going down

**Phoenix:** that’s what you think

**Knight Knight:** so now you’re my twin brother right

**Phoenix:** i don’t want to be, but that’s the only logical explanation

**Knight Knight:** 1v1 mario kart

**Phoenix:** oh, you’re on.

**DioriteIsEvil:** they grow up so fast

**Knight Knight:** shut up

**Phoenix:** shut up

**Grain:** they really are twins LOL

**Phoenix:** watch your back, parrot boy.

**Phoenix:** watch your back.

**Vex #2:** can i be the flower arranger again?

**Vex #1:** sure, i’ll order the casket

**Undead:** o7

**Knight Knight:** o7

**GotBeef?:** o7

**Frankenstein:** o7

**Grain:** >:(

**Phoenix:** :)


	11. Tubbee: haha wehn phil is out he jsut bodies ppl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerf or Nothing: taken to the next level  
> Trashy's text was done by Trashy themselves: @Rats_As_Models

**11:21 AM**

**Grain:** i have a proposition for a game to play

 **The Hills Are Alive:** Oh no, that’s never a good thing.

 **Grain:** haha stop being so melodramatic it’s not that bad

 **Redstone:** isn’t that what you said last time

 **Grain:** shut up

 **Grain:** anyway everyone has a nerf gun right or something nerf

 **Terraria Slime:** not a gun but i have a bow with 15 bullets, think it was called a stratobow

 **Beex:** megalodon

 **Grain:** you can handle one of those?

 **Beex:** don’t underestimate the shorties, you said so yourself

 **Grain:** touché, everyone continue now

 **Redstone:** two handguns with three bullet slots each

 **DioriteIsEvil:** sniper rifle B)

 **Asymmetry:** a shotgun and two other ones that you don’t get to know about if this is about what i think it’s about

 **Grain:** smart

 **Dreamy:** if i can join in i have a hades and an evader

 **Grain:** flashy

 **Grain:** i have an artemis and a stryfe cq-10 myself

 **Dreamy:** how the hell’d you get your hands on one of those

 **Grain:** :)

 **Tubbee:** i hvae a ripchian, a viglion, ap raxsi, and a pyragno!!

 **Beex:** disc bois

 **Tubbee:** ye, tommy has a promethesus

 **The Hills Are Alive:** Isn the Ripchain ridiculously hard to master?

 **Tubbee:** ive had ti for forevre lol

 **Knight Knight:** i have an infinus, a mediator shock, a thunderhawk, and a kronos

 **Knight Knight:** the latter two seem to have disappeared tho

 **Phoenix:** i’ll be using those for the time being, thank you very much

 **Knight Knight:** that makes sense now lol

 **TheLastLetter:** i only have a helios lol

 **iTrade:** man i don’t have a nerf gun

 **Dreamy:** oh that sucks after whatever this is i can show you some

 **iTrade:** thanks dude

 **GotBeef?:** i only have a quadrant

 **TFC:** I myself have a Stratohawk. It was gifted to me one Christmas.

 **Do The Tango:** customizer pack, you better watch out

 **The Hills Are Alive:** Oh! I forgot to mention that I have a Surestrike, lol.

 **Vex #1:** mediator barrel

 **Vex #2:** accutrooper

 **Bubbles:** i don’t use it much but i have a battlecamo!! i think it was called rough cut

 **Kk:** too busy with my actual bow and arrow for nerf sorry

 **Grain:** is that everyone with a nerf gun?

 **Redstone:** far as i’m aware, yes

 **Grain:** pog, TFC, dms

 **TFC:** I’m slightly worried about what this entails, but alright

**1:23 PM**

**Grain:** alright everyone, me and TFC have an announcement

 **TFC:** We are starting a tournament! It’s a Nerf battle, though no modified guns are allowed, except for Tango’s.

 **Grain:** the goal is to survive as long as possible! if you get hit three times, you’re out

 **TFC:** Please refrain from shooting people in the eyes or a place that could seriously harm them.

 **Grain:** when you’re out, you can still get the people who are in; just not directly from your own gun, like use traps n shit as long as they’re not deadly

 **TFC:** Sign up in the main office! This means that people from other schools can, indeed, participate in this.

 **Dreamy:** fuck yes

 **Tubbee:** :DDD

 **Grain:** the game is called Demise! it’ll start on monday

 **TFC:** Good luck to you all!

 **Undead:** i’m so gonna be recording this

 **Grain:** oh yeah also people who are out wear a grey scarf

 **FNAF 5:** @Undead send me the vids after you’re done, i wanna get ideas for a song

 **Undead:** i’ll make sure to remember that

 **Redstone:** this is gonna be amazing

 **DioriteIsEvil:** i can’t wait to snipe you all

 **Asymmetry:** good luck with that lmao

 **Tired:** Be safe you all!!

 **Bubbles:** this is gonna be so fun :D

 **Grain:** it is!

 **Dreamy:** oh god imagine if Phil joined this

 **Tubbee:** haha wehn phil is out he jsut bodies ppl

 **TFC:** Yeah, he would do that.

 **Terraria Slime:** you better watch out

 **Phoenix:** are we allowed to team?

 **Grain:** why you gonna do a brothers duo

 **Phoenix:** no, i was gonna see if i could team with jevin

 **Grain:** lol yeah

 **Terraria Slime:** we’re gonna dominate this

 **Phoenix:** oh hell yes.

 **Dreamy:** tubbo i’m sorry but i’m gonna do this alone

 **Tubbee:** its fnie!!! i wasnt gonna ask u anywya :)

 **Dreamy:** oh its just you usually do

 **Tubbee:** i knwo!

 **Tubbee:** @Beex you wana team??

 **Beex:** i thought you’d never ask!

 **Tubbee:** :D

**1:45 PM**

**Grain created a new group chat**

**Grain added SHINY? to the chat**

**Grain changed the chat name to Demise Team**

**Grain:** this is trashy right?

 **SHINY?:** no this is patrick

 **SHINY?:** yup it me, trashy

 **SHINY?:** what do ya need

 **Grain:** well you see i have just started a tournament at my school

 **Grain:** anyone's allowed to join

 **SHINY?:** violence?

 **SHINY?:** am i allowed to use my teeth this is very important

 **Grain:** i'll ask tfc hold on

 **Grain:** yes as long as it does not cause a serious injury

 **SHINY?:** I am very good at avoiding serious injury

 **Grain:** see the thing is is that it's a nerf war

 **Grain:** and dream's joining

 **SHINY?:** Count me in.

 **SHINY?:** I wanna hear the green bastard scream.

 **Grain:** i like your style.

 **Grain:** another thing is that we can team

 **Grain:** dream's going solo and tubbo and x have already teamed up

 **SHINY?:** i assume that you want me to team with you?

 **Grain:** yes, tubbo's told me about you and i hate him equally as much

 **Grain:** part of the reason i jumpscared him during mcc

 **SHINY?:** aw, im flattered that tubbo has told you about me

 **SHINY?:** im willing to consider this teamup

 **Grain:** alright, which nerf guns you have?

 **Grain:** i have a stryfe cq-10 and an artemis

 **SHINY?:** i have a big fuckin machine gun and one of the nanofire things

 **SHINY?:** here

 **SHINY?:** _[Image sent: machinegun.png]_

 **Grain:** nice, i don't remember what that was called but it does a very good job

 **Grain:** also nanofire is sneaky

 **SHINY?:** i like pulling it out and fucking terrifying everyone around me

 **Grain:** this is the stryfe btw, very hard to get :)

 **Grain:** _[Image sent: specialgun.png]_

 **SHINY?:** hot

 **SHINY?:** we're gonna commit so much violence

 **Grain:** yes we are

 **Grain:** don't tell dream or his friends you joined btw

 **Grain:** that way you can catch him by surprise

 **SHINY?:** will do

 **SHINY?:** im totally bragging to my friends tho (cryptic-like of course, i have a aesthetic to keep)

 **Grain:** of course lmao don't blame you

 **Grain:** the aesthetic is very important

 **SHINY?:** it is

 **SHINY?:** some don't appreciate it

 **Grain:** how dare they

 **SHINY?:** ikr

 **SHINY?:** and then they get mad when i bite them like, if you werent a bitch, this wouldnt have happened

 **SHINY?:** now stop complaining, the bleeding wont kill you

 **Grain:** i agree wholeheartedly, if they get bitten they deserve it smh

 **Grain:** anyway i'm gonna go back to my chat, we should do some shooting practice later

 **SHINY?:** mk

 **SHINY?:** bet

 **Grain:** bet accepted


	12. Skylanders: hey you join my discord

**3:50 PM**

**Skylanders joined the chat**

**Skylanders:** hey you join my discord

 **Skylanders:** it's for fans of this fic B)

 **Skylanders:** https://discord.gg/e3mrzfcBaS

**Skylanders left the chat**

**Grain:** again seriously

 **Redstone:** lol

 **Grain:** whatever i'ma go back to preparing for the nerf war

 **Redstone:** gl


	13. Tubbee: it mightve been a gad edcision ro let tommey join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we will have a mix of povs and group chats for the next few chapters  
> comment who you think'll win and why :eyes:

**9:24 AM**

Joe wasn’t much of a good shot.

Instead of having to miserably fail in front of people, he decided to set traps using his gun and a few other guns he bought for cheap. (They didn’t really count, he decided, since he didn’t even use them with his own hands.) He had set a few around the school, and now, he’d gotten up bright and early to set a trap in Cleo’s classroom as payback for giving him caffeine on purpose. He loved that girl like his own daughter, but really, that was kind of crossing the line. His gut gave a twist as he stepped in, though he ignored it.

He went to set up the trap and remembered why he should’ve paid attention to that a second too late, turning around to see a bullet pummel him on the forehead. He threw his head back and groaned, shoving his glasses up his face in a facepalm as he turned around to go and get himself a gray scarf. Oh well, he could refill his traps freely now, at least.

**The Hills Are Alive changed their nickname to The Hills Are Dead**

**The Hills Are Dead:** Sigh.

 **Undead:** ouch how’d you die

 **The Hills Are Dead:** ...my own trap.

 **Grain:** BAHAHAHAHA

 **FNAF 5:** first one down

**1:38 PM**

Mumbo had no clue how cautious he should be for this, so he was playing it easy for now.

He probably should have been more careful in hindsight. He’d been walking through the hallway when he noticed Bdubs out of the corner of his eye, and he started to run out of self-preservation. However, his reflexes hadn’t been as sharp as he would’ve liked, as he got nailed in the elbow with a bullet. He sighed, turned around to look at a grinning Bdubs, and gave him a begrudging smile as he began to walk back to the front office.

“Nice shot,” he said, nodding at him.

“Thanks!” Bdubs replied, very proud of himself. “Yeah! Go Bdubs!”

Mumbo chuckled, pulling out his phone.

**Redstone changed their nickname to Deadstone**

**Deadstone:** congrats

 **Bubbles:** YEAHHHHH I GOT SOMEONE

 **Kk:** POG!!

 **Bubbles:** i wasn’t expecting to be able to do it :DDD

 **Kk:** i’m so proud of you *sniff*

 **Grain:** rip mumbo

 **The Hills Are Dead:** Ah, we welcome another Gray Team member! Would you like to help me set up traps?

 **Deadstone:** i thought you’d never ask

 **Grain:** ..on second thought i don’t think i like this

 **FNAF 5:** okay, mumbo down second... nice

 **Tubbee:** it mightve been a gad edcision ro let tommey join

 **TFC:** Why’s that?

 **Dreamy:** he’s been planning to himself to basically do a school shooting level massacre but nerf

 **Grain:** oop

 **Vex #1:** we better watch out ig

 **Vex #2:** yep

**2:56 PM**

**Phoenix:** hey jevin, you have any other plans

 **Terraria Slime:** nope not yet

 **Phoenix:** let me know in dms when you come up with more

 **Grain:** i’m so glad i came up with this

 **Deadstone:** we should make a gray team chat when more people die

 **The Hills Are Dead:** Sounds good to me!

 **Dreamy:** why don’t we talk about other stuff now

 **Tubbee:** like ranboo??

 **Dreamy:** they wouldn’t understand lol

 **Tubbee:** o rigt

 **FNAF 5:** do we have a minute to talk about fnf

 **Knight Knight:** don’t you mean fnaf?

 **FNAF 5:** no, i mean fnf

 **FNAF 5:** hold on

**FNAF 5 changed their nickname to FNF week 5**

**FNF week 5:** fnf stands for friday night funkin

 **Dreamy:** oh yeah i know that one they made a smp high mod

 **FNF week 5:** i saw that yeah but i made my own songs for it and a mod

 **Do The Tango:** like whitty?

 **FNF week 5:** sort of, i mean i sang it

 **Asymmetry:** ooooh nice

 **FNF week 5:** thanks B)

 **Tired:** Um? what’s been going on i’m not caught up

 **Grain:** demise, aka a nerf war

 **Tired:** I think ill mute again in that case

 **The Hills Are Dead:** Perfectly valid.

 **GotBeef?:** OH SHIT

 **Knight Knight:** ?

 **GotBeef?:** JUST DODGED A TRAP

 **GotBeef?:** WAS THAT YOURS JOE

 **The Hills Are Dead:** Yeah, probably. Lol

 **GotBeef?:** you did not go easy jfc

 **TheLastLetter:** iskall just tried to snipe me i feel betrayed

 **DioriteIsEvil:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **TheLastLetter:** i hate you

 **DioriteIsEvil:** that’s fair tbh

 **DioriteIsEvil:** i will manage to snipe someone though i promise you

 **Grain:** i’ll give you twenty bucks if that’s true

 **DioriteIsEvil:** i’m gonna buy so much fucking candy

 **Grain:** you’re cocky lol

 **DioriteIsEvil:** yep

 **FNF week 5:** i wonder who’ll win

 **Deadstone:** i’m gonna bet iskall, but no money on it lol

 **Terraria Slime:** boringggg

 **Deadstone:** stfu

 **Terraria Slime:** no, no i don’t think i will

 **Asymmetry:** OW

 **Grain:** ?

 **Asymmetry:** I HIT MY FUCKING ELBOW

 **Grain:** oh

 **Grain:** L

 **Asymmetry:** suck my metaphorical dick

**Author's Note:**

> here's the discord: https://discord.gg/ybpSDZbx8X

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [so, you decided to start a group chat.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392917) by [FloralPunk15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15)




End file.
